


The Hellish Adventures of Sadie(School edition)

by Sadie_The_Fangirl



Category: CrankThatFrank, Creepypasta - Fandom, Everyman HYBRID, Marble Hornets, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Slender Man Mythos, Tribe Twelve, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: CGVJBHXDVJBU, Choir Class, Chorus Class, ELA Class, Gen, Help me., History Class, Middle/High School, Physical Education, Science Class, The FitnessGram Pacer Test, The FitnessGram™ Pacer Test, choir, im dying, math class
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadie_The_Fangirl/pseuds/Sadie_The_Fangirl





	1. E

Welcome to the hellish adventures of Sadie. I will be putting information about who's who here....later.

Kimberly: My Mom.

Bradley: my dead dad.

Jon: Step-dad

Mrs. Julian: My Homeroom and Math Teacher. She likes Stranger Things. 

Mrs. Mack: Her real last name is insanely long. She's my Social Studies/History Teacher. One of my favorite teachers.

Mrs. Loving: My English Language Arts(ELA) teacher. She's strict but cares a lot about her students. Unless they're Ayden. Fuck you, Ayden.

Mr. Ramos: My Bitch-ass science teacher. He can go die in a hole for all I care.

Mrs. Casteel: Choir. shes cool ig

Mrs. Rakes: My Health and Safety teacher. She's pretty chill and got the Hitler Joke I made when we talked about goals, including college.

Mrs. Seagraves: Keyboarding teacher. She's old af and I honestly have no clue why she's still working at my school.

Mrs. Cook: P.E. teacher. I hate her and her daughter with a burning passion because they're both stuck-up, Tennesseean versions of Mary Asher

Mr. Brown: Art teacher. Haven't had him yet but he seems cool.

Mr. Horner: Homeroom and History teacher this year. He´s pretty cool.

Mr. Sherrod: Shitty Math teacher.

Ms. Layton: ELA teacher. She´s cool.

Ms. Wilson: Student Teacher in ELA and a Harry Potter fan. shes great lmao

Mr. Horner(there are two of em.): Science. i hate him so fucking much hes such a bitch.


	2. :)

The FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. [beep] A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. [ding] Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start.


	3. Okay then

CountryHumans Roleplay: 

Tanner(Mongolia): So....Sadie...you want to start an alliance?

Me(Germany): Nein. 

Tanner(Mongolia): SHOOK


End file.
